Imagine If
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: Imagine if...Luffy was Harry Potter,Chopper were Rudolf....OH well just read my story! last chapter up UWAHHH!
1. Luffy

Imagine If...

Chapter 1: Luffy were Harry Potter

Luffy stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sanji, would you please make some meat?" he said with a british accent.

"Um Luffy?"

"Yes Sanji?"

"Why do you have a lightning bolt scar on your head and a british accent?"

"Oh Sanji, it's always been that way hasn't it?"

"But Luffy, you sound _smart_."

"Oh let's drop the subject."

Luffy sat down to pour himself a cup of tea. After doing so, Zoro walked in.

"Oh Good Morning Zoro, care for a spot of tea?"

"..."

"Zoro, are you okay."

"..."

"Oh never mind."

As Sanji placed a plate of steak infront of Luffy, sencho-san ate politly with his knife and fork (oh god someone save me from insanity!!), Nami walked in.

"Oh Good Morning to you Nami dear, isn't it a lovely day today?"

"CHOPPER!!!!!!LUFFY HAS A PROBLEM!!!!!" Nami shouted as she ran through the door.

As soon as Chopper came in, Luffy fell asleep.

The End of Chapter One


	2. Zoro

Imagine If...

Chapter 2: Zoro was a son of Aphrodite(Greek godess of love)

Oh no. Not again. Lost in an alley, fighting Tashigi. He hates her and he knows it but, he can't get himself out of this one. Not with the Marines keeping his nakama hostage. There was only one thing left. One option.

Oi. Gramps is gonna kiiiiill him. Zoro wouldn't be surprised if he got hit by a lightning bolt next week.

"Hey everyone" he said, turning on the charm (fangirls, prepare to DROOL!)"could you just let my nakama go?" he shot a handsome glare at his nakama's capturers.

"YES ZORO-KUN!!!" They all said in unison with hearts in their eyes. They were all guys.

"Thanks guys."

He turned to Tashigi. "Tashigi," he said, his face just inches from hers,"could ya just let us get away?"

"Of course Zoro-kun..." she swooned and fainted.

"Umm...Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah Usopp?" Zoro turned to his nakama, forgetting to turn off the charm

"Oh never mind Zoro-kun!!!Did I mention you look soo handsome today?!?!?!" Usopp replied.

"Zoro-kun!!Mellorine!!Mellorine!!!" well, we all know who said that...

Zoro did that anime sweatdrop thingy as he saw Robin, Nami and Chopper swoon and fall to the floor. Wait...CHOPPER?! DIE ZORO DIE!!!BRING BACK CHOPPY OR YOU SHALL DIEEEE!!

"Luffy, bring the crew back to the ship."

Even Luffy had hearts in his eyes. "YES ZOZO-KUN!!" Zozo-kun?!Haha, Zoro got a stupid nickname!! Luffy instantly pick up everyone else in the crew including Franky and carry them all back to the ship. Zoro just ran after them. As they passed people, the minute someone saw Zoro they swooned and fainted. Flashes of lighting pierced the air.

'Oh brother.' Zoro thought as he turned off the charm.


	3. Nami

Imagine If...

Chapter 3: Nami didn't care for money

"Oh Nami-swaaaaaaaaann!!!" Sanji called as he danced through the door "GUESS WHAT I FOUND!!!"

"What Sanji-kun?"

"I found 300,000,000,000 beli on deck this morning!!!"

"Who cares?"

"WHAT?!"

"Sanji-kun," She turned around to face him and put a hand on his cheek. "Money can't buy happiness, or love."

Sanji twitched. He twitched again. 'This isn't my Nami-swan.' he thought. He opened his mouth to say that to the imposter but, instead, he was welcomed by a kiss.

Not.

Instead, he ran out the door and started yelling "CHOPPER!!!EMERGENCYY!!!!"

Chopper ran into Nami's room. He quickly made her lay down on bed and checked her temperature, pulse, and breath rate.

"She seems to fine. What's the emergency Sanji?"

"She...DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE 300,000,000,00 beli I FOUND ON DECK THIS MORNING!!!"

"NANI?!"

"Guys," Nami smiled as she got up "Money can't buy happiness or my dear nakama."

"What's wrong with you Nami?!" Sanji shouted.

"Nothing is wrong, I have just been enlightened."

Chopper was in deep concentration. He tried to remember the events in the past 24 hours. Then, it hit him as hard as one of Usopp's rubber bands! Luffy was in the Crow's nest eating meat when one of the large bones fell on Nami as she walked by. Before he could hit Nami on the head with a nearby stone, (how did that get there??) she started singing:

_Can't buy me love_

_Love _

_Can't buy me love_

_No no no nooo_

_I'll give y-_Chopper knocked her out with the stone. Oh thanks goodness our genius doctor solved the problem before it got worse.

Chopper: I'm not a genius you Tememade! You can't make me happy -does the squiggly dance-

End of Chapter three


	4. Usopp

Imagine If...

Chapter 4: Usopp got HIS name dubbed by 4kids

Once upon a time, there was an evil, evil king named Al Kahn who ruled over the land of 4kids Entertainment. In 4kids, all the voice actors were evil. Even their voice acting was as bad as they were. They killed many good shows believed to be Yu-Gi-Oh!, Bobobobo-bobobo, Pokemon, Shaman King, Fighting Foodons, Sonic X, and even The Prince of Tennis, but, their worst ever yet, was the show-

One Piece.

Yes. One Piece. How did they kill it? Unecessary dubbing. Roronoa Zoro became Rolonoa Zolo, Portgas D. Ace became Portgaz D. Trace and Luffy got props for his impressions. Sanji became a candy lover, they got rid of Ace's tatoos, Sanji sounded like Barney on crack, and Robin sounded like a hilly billy. But, the worst thing they did, yes the worst. Was change Usopp's name to:

Whoslopp.

Now let me tell you the following segments of random episodes with his new name.

"My name is the Great Captain Whoslopp!!"

"Ore Whoslopp! Captain Whoslopp!"

"Watashi no nawa...WHOSLOPPKING!!"

Nami: Yeah, Whoslopp upgraded the Climatact.

Nami and Luffy: We miss Whoslopp!!

Sanji: Huh? It's Whoslopp!

So on and so forth...

Never watch 4kids One Piece dubs and remember...GO FUNimation!!


	5. Sanji

Imagine If...

Chapter 5: Sanji was a disco master!!!

Lights. Music. Action!!!

"Oh god..." Zoro watched as his eyes were about to burn.

Sanji! The disco masta!! The music was playing. The lights were flashing. And there was Sanji, in his white tux, shaking his hips and grooving to the beat. Then, he started imitating John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever. More shaking of the hips. Then he started doing the worm.

Ok no more details. good bye!!


	6. Chopper

Imagine If...

Chapter 6: Chopper cosplayed as Rudolf

"IT'S CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!"Luffy exclaimed as he ran through the Thousand Sunny. Luffy ran into Chopper's room, but, was blasted back out with an

"AAAAAAAAAAAACCCHOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Oi Chopper, you're sick!?" Luffy shouted as he ran back in

"Ya.."Chopper said with a sniffle.

"Hey Chopper, your nose is red!"

"NANI?! IT IS??"

"Ya! Now you can be Rudolf the RED nose reindeer!!"

"YAY!! LET'S GO!"

* * *

Usopp and Nami simuntaniously sighed and wiped the sweat off their brow. 

"I wish Luffy or Chopper were here to help us decorate." Nami sighed

Just that moment, Luffy came riding on Chopper's reindeer form singing:

_Rudolf the red nose reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw him_

_You would even say it glows!_

"Um Luffy and Chopper, can you help us decorate?" Usopp asked

"SURE!!" The duo said in unison

* * *

Fun ensued. They finished decorating the ship except for the Misletoe. Ya. They put it in the wierdest places. Usopp put it over Zoro and Sanji fighting.

"Oh shit..." Zoro said, while looking up.

"What you said Marimo." Sanji said, also looking up

* * *

Luffy found an open box and reins. He tied Chopper to it and put on a nearby fake beard.

"HO HO HO!!!" Luffy laughed as the makeshift sled was run on deck." I WOULD LIKE TO WISH YOU ALL A...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!"


	7. Robin

Imagine If...

Chapter 7: Robin were as hyper as any other Mugiwara

Robin peeked over her book and saw her captain dancing with chopsticks up his nose. She sighed_ 'Why does he always do that?'_She thought.

"Oh Sencho-san!" She called out to him."May I try?"

Luffy stared for a moment. As he stared, he thought- oh wait, he doesn't. Nevermind, on with the chapter.

"Sure!" He smiled. Luffy extended his hand to her with a clean pair of chopsticks.

Robin stuck them up her nose. "Like this?" She asked, as her nose twitched.

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy started cracking up. "Yeah Robin!Way to go!"

Robin sprouted arms from her cheek and made them move her nose. She giggled.

* * *

WAIT A SECOND!!THIS CHAPTER IS HOPELESS! Oh well, this is to explore the part of my mind where there is nothing sane...let's continue shall we? 

Robin thought that she could live a little so she sprung hands out of her head and said "Chopper impression!"

Later, at the meal, Luffy stuffed noodles in his mouth while Robin on the other hand, stuffed her fork in her ear and made it come out of her nose. Everyone laughed. Even Sanij.

Next, after the meal was over, Robin put on some pretty pink ballet shoes(where'd she find those!?Zoro...-glares at Zoro-) and danced while singing:

_I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! _

_I feel pretty and witty and GAY!_

_And I pity, every girl that isn't me today!_

_I feel charming, yet alarming,_

_Cause my toe is stuck in a hole!_

_And now I believe, that im gonna fa-all!!_

Robin fell face flat on deck. When she got up, her face was all red.

"Look guys! I'm a red person now!!YAY!!" Then she started doing the disco! Then, Sanji started doing the disco with her! Oh wait, this isn't chapter 5! Nevermind...on with the story.

Robin saw Luffy about to eat a piece of meat. "MINE!!" She said as she snatched it from him. Then, it started multiplying in her mouth and soon she said with stuffed cheeks:

"How much meat can YOU eat!?"

Next, she got Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp to try to go Super Saiyan with her.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted as their faces turned red.

Nami, walking by, got really annoyed and shouted into the room:

"SAVE IT FOR THE BATHROOM GUYS!!"

Now how to end it. How to end it...Oh well, I'm fresh out of ideas. End of Chapter. Good bye

* * *

Note: I do not own one piece or the song! I forgot the lyrics so i made up new ones! -prays to not get sued- 


	8. Franky

**Last chapter!!Uwahhhh!! -cries into pillow named Ace- I had so much fun writing this! I might update if I ever get bored but expect this to be the last chapter!! Uwahh!!!! sniffle**

* * *

Imagine If... 

Chapter 8: Franky were a rockstar

_Do you have the time, _

_to listen to me whine_

_about nothing and everything_

_all at once?_

_I am one of those_

_melodramatic fools_

_neurotic to the bone_

_no doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_it all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid _

_or I'm just stoned?_

Franky sung into the microphone while strumming his pink electric guitar.

"Isn't that song SUPAH?!"

"Yeah! GO FRANKY!!" Luffy shouted

"Isn't that a Green Day song?" Zoro said

"Wow, you're one to talk Marimo." Sanji spat back

"I mean the band Green Day not my hair ero-cook."

"I'm not ero! I'm half ero!"

Franky then started singing:

_If your child ain't what he should be now_

_This girl will put him right_

_I'll show him what he could be now_

_Just give me one night_

_I'm the Gypsy-the acid queen_

_Pay before we start_

_I'm the Gypsy-the acid queen_

_I'll tear your soul apart!!_

"Isn't that sung by a woman?" Zoro asked

"Yes. But it is by The Who, and The Who is SUPAH!!" Franky replied

"By who?"

"The Who."

"The What?"

"The Who!"

"I'm asking you who it's by!"

"It is by The Who!"

"Augh."

"Sing another song!ANOTHER SONG!!YAY!" Luffy shouted

_We're soaring_

_Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

"That's High School Musical, and it isn't rock." Sanji said

"Yeah...SING A ROCK SONG!!A ROCK SONG!!" Luffy exclaimed

"Fine..." Franky sighed.

_Today for you_

_Tomarrow for me_

_It was my lucky day today on Ave. A_

_When a lady in a limosine drove my way _

_She said darling, be a dear_

_Haven't slept in a year_

_I need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog disappear_

_This akita, Evita, just won't shut up_

_I believe if you play nonstop_

_That dog will_

_breath Its very last_

_High strung breath_

_I'm certain that dog _

_will bark itself to death_

_Today for you_

_Tomarrow for me._

_Today for you _

_Tomarrow for me!_

"...0.0" That was all Zoro could do

"YAY!!RENT!!!" Luffy shouted. "More! More! More!"

"OH GOD HELL NO!!" Sanji shouted while covering his ears

"You guys need to hear some supa music!!" Franky said and started singing with a falsetto:

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and Clean is the _

_way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go!_

"Does Utada Hikaru count as ROCK?!" Zoro exclaimed

"I don't know Marimo, but let's finish this chapter already my brain's gonna explode." Sanji replied

End of chapter!! YAY!! Byez!


	9. Kumadori

LAST CHAPTER!!

Just joking

didn't you read chapter 8 fool?

FOOL!

Chapter 8 was the last chapter whether you or me like it!

Now listen to kumadori sing!

YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI YOI!

ok hes done.

GOOD BYE!


End file.
